Hydraulic vehicle braking systems conventionally include piston pumps for generating brake pressure.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 002 740 A1 describes a piston pump, in particular for regulating brake pressure in a hydraulic vehicle braking system. The piston pump includes an outlet valve accommodated in a valve cover for controlling the flow of pressure medium. An outflow channel of the piston pump opens into a pressure medium channel of a pump housing. This pressure medium channel is situated above one end of the valve cover lying in the interior of the pump housing, as viewed in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the piston pump.
Furthermore, in order to generate pressure, a cylinder-piston system may be alternatively provided, in the case of which a drive unit is provided, which is designed for axially displacing the piston in an opening of a hydraulic unit provided therefor.